The prince and the protector
by Twinime13
Summary: what happens when a Wolf finally gets his imprint will he live happily ever after or will a certain Vampire have a problem.


"Come on dad you promised me that I can go." I said as I follow him around, you see today is my birthday and my father told me. No promised me that I can go to the surface." well I'm sorry dear but that is just not going to happen maybe on your next birthday." To say I was shocked was an understatement. I turn to the only one I knew would be on my side, my mother." Mom tell daddy he isn't being fair I really wanna go there is good things on land mama and I'll be careful please daddy promised." I looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'll talk to your father sweetie in the mean time why don't you go out I'll tell you our answer at tonight's banquet ok." I smile "thank you so much mama." kissing her cheek on the way out knowing full well what she meant. I made my why to the village to meet friends to tell them the news once there a chorus of 'Happy Birthday prince Bela' as I approach them I smile and wave I hug Ursula and kiss her boyfriend and my other best friend , a brother of sorts Jeremy on his cheek." guess what ."I said excitedly.

"What is it that you couldn't just tell me over the phone vina." she said with a teasing smile." well as you know today is my birthday which means I'm seventeen which mean tomorrow I get to go up to the surface isn't that amazing.?" I said feeling giddy Ursula's smile drops instantly. "Bela that great it's what you've wanted all year." Jeremy says soon regretting it. "See that is why I will have to discipline our children Jeremy. Anyway Bela you know I love you and your like my little Brother but are you sure that's such a good idea I mean we don't know what's up there it could be dangerous something could happen to you." I love Ursula she's always looking after me being older then me and all but she tends to worry a lot. "Don't worry Ursula everything will be okay trust me okay I'll be perfectly fine I know what I'm doing please Ursula be with me on this I promise I'll be careful ok?" I said hugging her she nods her head and Jeremy clears his throat. "Ok since your leaving us tomorrow how about we do something for the birthday boy." that day we went sea horse back riding, mud fight, and by the time we were done having a blast it was time I headed home hugging and kissing them both i said my good bye and told them I would see them before I left for the surface. Back at home things were busy as ever mer-people getting things ready for tonight's dinner after I get cleaned up and put on my crown I set out to find my parents I knock on there bedroom door and await an answer.

"Come in." I enter hugging my mom ."Happy Birthday sweetie, how was your day?" she asked hugging me back. "thanks mama I had fun today Ursula and Jeremy took me sea horse back riding and we had a mud fight we basically acted like we use to when we were little it was a good day." "good I'm glad you had a good day actually it's a good you came to me actually I have something for you ." I shook my head "mom you did have to get me anything you know." she grabs the box and swims to me placing it in my hands. "nonsense besides I didn't get this for you it was mine my mother gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday and I'm giving it to you " I open the box to find a blue shell necklace and inside was a blue pearl I move my long silver hair off my slightly tan skin so she can place it on it wasn't to girly thankfully. Once on a family friend who is also the maid knocks on the door it's time for the banquet is about to start the guess have already arrived Miss Lilly." she smiled and left. We swam to the dinning hall while holding hands and sat in our seats. After dinner everyone sang happy birthday and i got gifts for every kingdom that came once it was over and everyone left I turn to me parents and said. "So can I go up to the surface mama, daddy since you did promise me." they look at each other then me father sighed and spoke. "yes you may go up to the surface but only for a month do you understand." I smile and hugged and kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy thank you mama." your welcome sweetie now get some sleep we must talk before you leave in the morning." I did as she ask swimming to my room after kissing them both goodnight falling to sleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.


End file.
